Only For A Night?
by Fyahbrighters
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Bella trabalha numa boate de strip. Na noite mais badala, os homens mais ricos escolhem uma mulher para passar a noite. E nessa noite, Edward e Bella tem a sua vez. Mas, será que tudo durará apenas uma noite?


**Título:** Only For A Night?  
**Autor(a):** FyahBrighters  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance.  
**Censura:** +18**  
Sinopse: | ONE-SHOT! |**Bella trabalha numa boate de strip. Na noite mais badala, os homens mais ricos escolhem uma mulher para passar a noite. E nessa noite, Edward e Bella tem a sua vez. Mas, será que tudo durará apenas uma noite?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Twilight é Stephenie Meyer, história é minha_

* * *

**Capítulo Unico**

* * *

"Estamos lotados hoje!" Ouvi alguma das garotas dizer. Talvez Tifany ou Lizzy.

Era uma confusão quando a boate estava lotada. Todas queriam ser escolhidas para fazer programa com os caras mais ricos, apesar do sexo ruim o dinheiro em retorno era muito bom.

"Hmm, essa noite eu espero ser escolhida." Disse Rose enquanto se enfiava em uma peruca ruiva. "Imagina isso, ir para cama com um cara podre de rico e ainda tomar _champagne _? _Hello_, acho que estou sonhando!"

As garotas que ainda estavam dentro do camarim piraram e assentiram junto a Rose.

Ela sabia que eu odiava fazer programas, na verdade, eu havia feito apenas um programa uma vez na minha vida. Havia sido horrível! O homem no qual havia me escolhido devia ter o quádruplo dos meus 19 anos. Ele tinha o pau muito pequeno que eu podia fechar minha mão nele e por fim, para terminar a noite, chegou a seu orgasmo assim que me "penetrou".

Mas, o filho de uma boa puta me pagou uma grana preta.

"Vamos, Bells! Tenho certeza que essa noite você vai ter sorte!" Irina tentou me animar.

"A situação é que eu não dou a mínima pra o quem me escolha." Eu menti.

"Ah, eu duvido, você passou o ultimo sábado reclamando de como sua foda com o velho havia sido tão ruim que nem conseguiu um orgasmo." Rosalie disse e todas as meninas riram.

"Se você tivesse transando com aquele cara você não estaria falando nada. Foi a pior coisa da minha vida! Urgh!" Sussurrei enquanto colocava meu cabelo na touca e depois por cima a peruca ruiva.

"Bem, garotas, se apressem!" James entrou no camarim, como de praxe, a mesma hora de sempre. Com a mesma jaqueta e um charuto importado na boca.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Essa peruca deixa você muito gostosa."

Sim, ele flertava comigo abertamente no meio das outras garotas. Não que eu me importasse, mas era um pouco estranho ter a atenção dele apenas para mim.

Lembrei-me de quando Victoria voltou do apartamento dele, depois de uma "foda inesquecível". Ela não parava de tremer enquanto contara que ele havia feito sexo em todos os lugares do apartamento.

Todas ficaram loucas para ser levadas por ele novamente, principalmente eu – é claro. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha uma noite agradável de sexo.

"Obrigada, James." Sorri para ele.

"Onde está aquela _lingerie_ azul que eu amo?" Ele perguntou olhando para o que eu vestia, era uma _lingerie_ preta com lantejoulas vermelhas. "Você devia usa-la, fica irresistível nela."

Olhei em seus olhos cinzentos, ele era um rapaz bonito. Sexy, talvez. Mas não era meu tipo. Tinha músculos, era alto, lábios carnudos, mas ainda sim não me atraia.

"Está flertando de novo James?" Victoria entrou no camarim correndo, olhando para mim e James. Ela tinha uma porra de ciúmes.

"Qual a porra do problema? São minhas garotas, eu tenho que interroga-las sempre, não é?" James gritou.

Victoria não se deixou intimidar. Ela o amava, infelizmente, desde que saiu toda fodida do apartamento dele.

"Vão, vocês duas! Nada de conversinhas, vocês tem que trabalhar." Ele cuspiu asperamente.

Então, assim foi. Mas uma noite, dançando e tirando a roupa. Graças a Irina fui mandada para uma mesa VIP e não o palco. Subi sensualmente e dancei para os ricaços que ali se encontravam. Eu ia me ferrar essa noite, eles eram velhos!

A boate estava cheia. Perfeitamente escura e sensual.

Continuei a dançar conforme a batida da música, e as notas de cem foram caindo no pequeno palco no qual eu dançava. Era pole dance e eles adoravam ver minha bunda rebolar sensualmente até suas caras velhas.

"Meu Deus, eu tenho uma situação não muito boa em minhas calças." Algum deles comentou para o outro de forma discreta e eu ri baixinho.

Eu sabia como fazer todos enlouquecerem, com o meu _strip-tease._

Deslizei minhas mãos por meus seios e desci até o chão, rebolando gentilmente com aqueles saltos.

Depois eu senti que não era só aquela mesa que estava apreciando meu show, mas as outras mesas em volta também. Havia garotas, mas elas não estavam dançando como eu e logo foram descartadas pelos os olhares dos homens.

Recebi incentivos para tirar minha _lingerie_ de todos os lados agora e assim fiz, deslizei meu sutiã de lantejoulas fora de meu corpo e todos foram a loucura.

Comecei a dançar na musica novamente e girei no _pole dance_. Todos continuavam a gritar e agir como animais até o show acabar.

"Essa, com certeza, vale a pena." Ouvi uma voz rouca comentar enquanto eu saia do palco e colocava todos os dólares meu sutiã.

"Eu sei, mas, ele chamou Bella." Rosalie falava com Irina enquanto eu me aproximava do bar onde elas estavam.

"Quem me chamou?" Perguntei com minha melhor cara de puta.

Elas olharam para mim, atônitas. "Bella?" As duas sussurraram ao mesmo tempo.

"Então, qual vai ser a puta que vai me contar o que está acontecendo?" Cruzei os braços e olhei para as duas.

Ambas hesitaram, mas Rosalie soltou. "Tem um cara querendo pagar por você..."

"Ele não é só '_um cara', _ele é o homem mais gostoso que eu já vi na face da terra. Eu pedi para Rose não contar para você, mas como ela é tão amiga a ponto de foder a minha vida, ela decidiu lhe contar." Irina cuspiu pra mim aquele veneno.

"E aonde está esse filho de uma boa puta?" Perguntei ignorando o veneno de Irina.

"Oh, aí está você, Bells." James cortou o que as garotas iam falar. "Já escolheram você está noite. Vá se trocar no camarim e me encontre nos Quartos Vermelhos em dez minutos."

Eu sabia o que queria dizer.

Irina me fuzilou com um olhar e saiu, enquanto Rose sorria maliciosamente para mim.

"É hora do show_, bitch_!" Ela disse passando por mim e dando um tapa estalado na minha bunda.

Dez minutos depois, eu estava caminhando aos Quartos Vemelhos, com a maquiagem trocada, peruca retirada,– e claro – figurino avermelhado e provocante.

Vi James se aproximar de mim com um sorriso sacana. "Está gostosa."

Sorri de volta, com a melhor cara de vadia. Sim, eu sou uma vadia!

"Você já sabe as regras, brinque o quanto você quiser e a gorjeta é por conta dele."

Respirei fundo e entrei no quarto. Passei o olhar pelo quarto à procura dele e não achei. Girei para fechar a porta e andei pelo quarto.

A iluminação estava baixa, deixando a atenção do quarto na pequena cama e o quarto. Havia duas garrafas de espumante dentro de uma tigela de vidro coberta com gelo, um prato grande com morangos envoltos por chocolate derretido e enfim o homem.

Ele estava de costas e eu percebi que era muito alto. Então, girou.

_Whoa _Foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando fitei os penetrantes olhos verdes do estranho. Aquilo não era um homem, era um deus!

Tinha um rosto que exalava sexo, queixo quadrado e marcante, lábios carnudos e vermelhos, nariz afinado, a pele clara e lisa. Parecia jovem, talvez uns 25 anos. O cabelo era ruivo e bagunçado, como se tivesse acabado de fazer sexo selvagem. Trajava um terno cinza chumbo e os ombros largos deixavam mais sexy. _Ele devia ter nascido em um terno_ E eu podia dizer que estava louca para tira-lo.

_Seria um prazer passar uma noite com esse homem._

Não fui a única a observar naquele quarto, ele também rolou os olhos sobre mim, no final, deu um sorriso malicioso e torto.

"_Champagne_?" Ele perguntou. Meu Deus, que porra de voz era aquela? Juro que senti uma umidade grande entre minhas coxas.

Meus joelhos cederam um pouco e ele pareceu perceber.

Sorri de volta e me aproximei da mesa onde estava o espumante. Senti seu olhar me seguir como um fogo ardente do inferno. Ele era o próprio inferno, todo quente.

Ele estendeu a garrafa e eu estendi um pouco minha taça. Seu olhar não deixava o meu e então eu abaixei o olhar, não querendo corar. O que foi pior, porque ao olhar para baixo encontrei seus longos dedos envoltos na garrafa.

Sexo, Sexo Esse cidadão é puro _sexo_!

"Eu vi você dançando." Sussurrou assim que encheu minha taça.

"Acho que gostou, não foi?" Tentei agir normalmente.

Ele sorriu.

"Sim." Ele disse. "Principalmente na parte que você retira o _sutien_. Foi adorável e muito sexy."

Ele flertava e eu nem havia percebido.

"Ah, que falta de educação minha, me chamo Edward." Ele estendeu a mão.

Não me mexi. Edward não esperou que eu agisse, puxou minha mão para aperta-la e beija-la. Senti pequenos choques elétricos na minha pele.

Sacudi a cabeça lentamente.

Bebi um pouco do espumante e segui para o pequeno círculo que ficava na frente da cama redonda. Era o meu palco.

"Você quer que eu repita o que eu fiz lá fora?" Ronronei subindo no palco. "Só que com algumas adicionais."

Ouvi-o gemer baixinho.

"Se você acertar todas as perguntas que eu fizer, estarei nua na sua frente." Deslizei minha perna pela barra do pole, sensualmente.

"Mas, você não está com muitas peças de roupa." Ele protestou.

Eu ri. "Esse é a parte boa, não acha?"

Edward se deitou na cama e me assistiu.

"Quanto de busto você acha que eu tenho?"

Deslizei pelo pole, dando uma visão privilegiada dos meus seios. Ele gemeu baixinho.

"85?"

"Droga!" Dei um gritinho. "Como você sabe? Por acaso é um costureiro, estilista?"

"Não,digamos que sou um conhecedor no assunto. Você vai me deixar experimentar esses 85 de busto?" Edward mordeu os lábios sensualmente.

"Claro que sim." Sorri em resposta. "E agora sua recompensa."

Retirei lentamente o meu _sutien_, ouvi Edward grunhir e eu ri. Joguei a peça para ele e girei no pole, escondendo meus seios por segundos.

"Você parece ter muito mais." Ele disse.

"Vamos fazer um pouco diferente agora." Subi na cama com cuidado e peguei sua taça. "Se você acertar essa pergunta poderá lamber o espumante no meu corpo, aonde quiser."

"Hmmm." Edward sussurrou com um biquinho.

"Sexo oral?" Fiz aquela pergunta com resposta óbvia. Ajoelhei-me entre suas pernas, pernas que davam ideia de ser longas e musculosas.

"Sempre."

Eu sorri.

"Quero bem aqui." Ele se aproximou e afagou meus seios.

Joguei a bebida gelada por entre meus seios e sobre eles, minha pele se arrepiou de prontidão quando a bebida gelada deslizou.

Ele se inclinou delicadamente beijou o vale entre meus seios, depois lambendo com sua língua quente. Chupou meu mamilo já ereto, soltando um gemido grutural. Joguei a taça na parede e agarrei seu cabelo, enfiando minhas mãos por entre eles fazendo com que a carícia de sua boca aprofundasse. Sua respiração era rápida e vacilante na minha pele.

"Sim, baby, desse jeito." Eu gemi.

Ele mordiscou meu seio com reverência e depois o largou procurando o outro para retirar o resto da bebida.

Senti a porra da umidade entre minhas coxas aumentar rapidamente e eu já sabia que precisava de libertação.

Afastei-me e senti o bico se formar em seu rosto. Ele era muito mordível.

Seus olhos estavam levemente nublados e os lábios avermelhados e brilhantes, senti uma vontade louca de beija-los.

Deslizei para fora da cama e busquei a minha taça que estava na mesa.

"Toma, eu quebrei a sua." Murmurei com a respiração descompassada.

Tentando ficar em pé e lhe entregar a taça.

"Se jogar _champagne_ em mim você iria lamber também?" Ele perguntou com um biquinho adorável.

Eu ri e me afastei dele indo até o pole.

"Não sei. Mas, você está muito vestido, não acha?" Ronronei como uma gatinha.

Ele sorriu torto. "Tem razão, porque você não vem aqui e tira isso pra mim?"

"Hmmm, apressadinho." Deslizei de volta para cama. Passei a mão pela gravata preta dele.

Olhei para Edward e sorri. Puxei a gravata com delicadeza e a joguei na cama. Depois, retirei o paletó com muito cuidado e ele se moveu para me ajudar, por baixo ele usava uma camisa branca e estava colada ao peito pétreo e bem musculoso.

_Uma delicia._ Minha respiração falhou quando senti sua mão em minha cintura. Ele aproximou nossos corpos o que facilitou despi-lo. Sentei em seu colo e desabotoei a camisa com lentidão. Os lábios dele deslizavam delicadamente por minha clavícula e eu arqueei meu quadril junto a ele, sentindo a extensão dele por baixo da calça.

Assim que terminei com a camisa o fiz deitar e comecei a beijar seu peito, liso, macio e quente. Ele gemia palavras desconexas e eu pensei em derramar um pouco de espumante no peito dele. Mas, aí lembrei que não havia apenas espumante naquele quarto.

Pulei fora da cama e ouvi um protesto.

"Espere." Puxei o prato com morangos e chocolate. Subi em cima de Edward novamente e deslizei os morangos com chocolate pelo peito dele e os comi. Abri a calça social que estava armada em uma barraca.

Mas, quando eu seguia para tira-la ele segurou meus braços.

"Você não me disse seu nome..."

Era uma puta verdade.

"Bella, e a Bella aqui vai ficar muito brava se você não deixar terminar o que ela começou." Murmurei para ele continuando a abaixar as calças dele.

Sim, havia uma boxer azul e sim, havia o pênis ereto de Edward ali. E muito ereto!

Apoiei em seus joelhos e retirei seu membro rijo da boxer. O massageei com as mãos e ouvi os gemidos e gritos de Edward.

"Posso?" Me inclinei para lambe-lo.

"Ai, que porra, você pode fazer o que quiser, Bella! Tudo!"

Foi o que eu precisava para começar a chupa-lo com vontade. Era grande, liso e quente, pulsava em minha boca a cada vez que eu deslizava minha língua.

Eu não gostava de quando gozavam na minha boca, talvez desta vez eu aceitasse na boa.

Tirei o pau dele da minha boca e capturei um morango, deslizando pela base até a glande de Edward, depois o lambi e mordi o morango.

Voltei a chupa-lo até sentir que ele estava vindo, o orgasmo dele veio e o gozo explodiu em minha boca. Engoli tudo com vontade apesar de não gostar do gosto.

Olhei para ele, a boca estava aberta e os olhos bem fechados.

Respirei fundo e ri. "Foi bom?"

Ele levantou a cabeça um pouco e depois se ergueu da cama, me surpreendendo completamente por que me puxou e me jogou na cama.

"Posso te agradecer devidamente?" Perguntou enquanto fitava meus lábios.

Não respondi e achei que não precisava porque a próxima coisa que ele fez foi me beijar com volúpia. Passei minhas pernas por cada lado de seu quadril e o puxei para mim.

Os lábios dele eram quentes, sua língua travou uma batalha interna com a minha. _Sim, esse homem beijava muito bem _

"Você é minha escrava essa noite, mas quero agradecer devidamente." Ele murmurou se separando para fitar meus olhos.

"Escrava? Que termo mais ultrapassado, Edward. Talvez eu seja sua puta, sim, eu gosto disso." Mordi seus lábios.

Ele deu um tapa estalado na minha bunda, eu dei um gritinho.

"Eu sei, você gosta disso não é? Puta Bella!"

Vi ele se afastar e tirar meus saltos, com cuidado puxou uma das minhas pernas e trilhou beijos por meus pés até o começo da minha coxa. Aonde ele rasgou minha calcinha vermelha minúscula.

Eu gritei novamente.

"Depilada, totalmente depilada." Ele fitou meu sexo depilado com desejo.

Abaixou-se e começou a acaricia-lo com as mãos e com a língua. Senti meu ponto nervoso pulsar em seus dedos, a minha entrada totalmente lubrificada e molhada revestir seus dedos longos e quase que instantaneamente orgasmos múltiplos.

"Oh, Deus!" Gemi. "Isso não é possível!" Sussurrei quase que para mim mesma.

"Não, baby, é possível sim." Ele continuou a bombar com seus dedos na minha entrada.

Quando outros orgasmos chegaram e meu corpo se arqueou eu o senti se afastar e ir até onde sua calça estava.

"Preciso de você!" Dissemos quase que ao mesmo tempo.

Eu sorri.

Ele abriu a embalagem da camisinha e eu a peguei de sua mão, revestindo seu pênis ereto.

Ele montou em mim e me penetrou. Agarrei em suas costas firmes e começamos a nos movimentar, devagar e depois mais rápido até achar o ritmo certo. Meus músculos se esticavam e se espremiam à medida que ele me estocava. Beijos foram trocados, carícias e palavras inaudíveis.

Quando senti que ele estava chegando, Edward girou nossos corpos de forma com que eu ficasse por cima e montasse nele, cavalgando. Então, eu entendi, queria encontrar meu ponto G. E encontramos, juntos.

Ele chegou primeiro, gozando deliciosamente e o corpo se sacudindo debaixo de mim, logo após eu cheguei ao meu máximo, tremendo por cima dele. Caí exausta.

"Whoa!" Ele disse.

Eu tinha que admitir, havia sido o melhor sexo da minha vida. Ele havia achado o meu ponto G tão rápido quanto qualquer outro, como se já soubesse.

Ele me puxou para um beijo e eu correspondi.

"Com isso eu vou te pagar o dobro que prometi! Você tem que me encontrar depois." Ele disse. "Nós não terminamos."

Olhei para seus olhos cor de esmeralda, sinceros e sensuais.

"Sim." Eu disse sorrindo.

Porque não?

* * *

_**E então? Curtiram? *-* Bem, foi muito curta, eu ia colocar mais. Espero que gostem dessa shot.**_

_**XX:***_


End file.
